


Apotelesma

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: After three months of dating her best friend, Beca is finally ready to take the next step. Sequel to Of rainbows and star stuff





	Apotelesma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'of rainbows and star stuff': https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412095
> 
> You don't HAVE to read it to understand this story but I'd still recommend it for the few callbacks present in it.

_apotelesma (noun): influence of the stars on human destiny_

***

**Beca [5:36 PM]**

_Come over tonight_

**Beca [5:36 PM]**

_I'll cook_

Beca pockets her phone just as she reaches her front door, fishing her keys out of her hoodie pocket and sliding the appropriate one into the lock.

“Fucking _finally_.”

Her shift as a barista at the Starbucks a few subway stops from her building ended over an hour ago, but Beca preferred to walk home as opposed to taking the packed train.

She kicks off her shoes, drops her keys on the tiny table by the door and makes the distance to her twin bed, dropping on it face first with an exhausted and frustrated groan.

Today has been one of those days where Beca truly wonders if trying to make a living out of music is a good idea. She got yet another negative response from a label she sent her mixes to, the tenth rebuttal, now.

She's starting to think she just isn't talented enough and deciding not to go to college like her dad wanted her to was a terrible mistake.

The chime of her phone pulls her away from her irritated thoughts. She reaches out into her back pocket, propping herself on her elbows to look at her screen.

**Chloe [5:39 PM]**

_Have I mentioned lately you are the best girlfriend anyone could ever dream of?_

Beca turns onto her back, that stupid grin every time Chloe calls her her girlfriend threatening to split her face. It's still slightly weird to think about, that Chloe is her girlfriend, that they are in a romantic relationship, after all these years spent as best friends. Still unsettling to think about how Chloe has known her since she was seven years old and knows Beca probably more than Beca knows herself.

New York and her lack of success getting her foot into the door of the music business are daunting, but less so when she has Chloe by her side.

**Beca [5:40 PM]**

_Stop flattering me and get your butt over here. I've been thinking about you all day and there's something I wanna do, but it requires your presence._

**Chloe [5:42 PM]**

_I'm intrigued. ;) I just got out of class, I'll be there in an hour :D_

**Beca [5:42 PM]**

_Okay :)_

An hour is just enough time to go buy the things she needs at the store down the street and get dinner started. With a grunt, Beca stands up from her bed, shoves her feet back into her sneakers, grabs her reusable shopping bag as well as her wallet that she slides into her back pocket and is out of the door.

She picks up a variety of vegetables, basmati rice and enough condiments to make a sauce, stopping by the liquor section to grab a six-pack of Chloe's favorite beer.

She's in the middle of making the sauce while belting out _Take Me or Leave Me_ (both voices, thank you very much) when Chloe interrupts her mid-hip shimmy.

“Nice moves,” Beca jumps of her skin, nearly dropping the spatula she has been using as a microphone and wheels around to glare at her girlfriend. Her gaze instantly softens when she takes in how beautiful Chloe looks with her hair resting on her shoulders in soft curls, clad in a light yellow, flower patterned summer dress and white sneakers. Sunglasses are resting on top of her head and her leather messenger bag, surely containing her heavy textbooks rests on one shoulder.

“Jesus, warn a girl next time.” Beca mumbles as she tries to tug her racing heart back to a normal rate. Chloe simply laughs, sets her bag on the floor and crosses the short distance (Beca's New York apartment is fairly small) from the doorway to where Beca is standing.

“Hi.” Chloe grins and pulls her into a warm embrace that has Beca's melt on the spot. She sinks into the warmth of Chloe's body, sighing contently. “I've missed you.”

While they live in the same city, they don't get to see each other on a daily basis. Chloe's third year of medical school is kicking her ass, requiring her to spend nearly every waking moment either in class or with her nose buried in her textbooks.

“I've missed you, too.” Beca murmurs, sliding her hands along Chloe's waist to lock at her back, breathing her in. The scent of Chloe's lilac perfume always makes her body react in intense and wonderful ways. Beca gives in to the temptation and drops a light kiss on Chloe's skin before she pulls away slowly, eyes switching back and forth between Chloe's and her lips. “So... about that thing I wanted to do...”

Chloe hums, her fingers playing with the hairs at the back of Beca's neck. “Yeah?”

“C'mere,” Beca tightens her hold on Chloe's waist, crushing the gap between them as she lowers her mouth onto Chloe's, capturing her lips in a kiss that hopefully translates just how much she has been craving Chloe since the last time they saw each other.

While she must have seen the kiss coming from Beca's not-so-subtle eye shuffle, Chloe still makes a small noise of surprise and it only encourages Beca to tug her closer until they are standing flush against each other. She tilts her head to deepen the kiss, inhaling deeply through her nose as Chloe eagerly responds.

Every cell in Beca's brain becomes a little bit more aware of the heat stirring in her stomach with each stroke of Chloe's tongue as it tangles languidly with hers or skims over her bottom lip.

Beca's hands hike up Chloe's sides to cup her neck, drawing light circles over the apple of her cheeks as Chloe hums into the kiss.

One of Chloe's hand falls away, only to curl around her hip and squeeze it lightly. Beca shudders when it dips underneath her shirt mere seconds later to run over the small of her back.

She breaks away somewhat abruptly for lack of breath or of control, she isn't sure. She staggers back against the counter, catching Chloe's sheepish look when her eyes slide open.

“Sorry,” Chloe whispers, raking her teeth over her bottom lip. Beca blinks, still dazed from the tingling sensation seizing her limbs. “I got carried away.”

Beca puffs out a breath to get her body temperature under control. They have been dating for nearly three months, but the farthest they have been on the intimate meter was a heavy, clothed make-out session on Chloe's bed last week, which they both decided (reluctantly) to bring to an end when some dry-humping started to get out of hand and neither wanted their first time to go that way; getting off like two horny teenagers.

If Beca trusts Chloe with her life, she has never been with a girl, and that thought is slightly unnerving. She knows their first time is likely to be a little bit awkward as they have to learn to be with each other that way, but she wants it to be a memorable experience for both of them.

Chloe has been with girls (well, _a_ girl, as far as Beca is aware) several times before and that thought doesn't sit well with Beca. Not out of jealousy (okay, maybe a tiny bit) but mostly out of self-consciousness that she might not meet Chloe's expectations or that she might just suck at it altogether and not do the right thing to make Chloe feel good.

(Yes, she's blushing just thinking about those words.)

Chloe being Chloe, she has been nothing short of amazing and supportive, willing to wait as long as Beca needs before taking the next step.

The truth is, Beca thinks she's ready to take it.

Soon.

Like, _tonight,_ soon.

It's not something she had thought about earlier when she asked Chloe to come over for dinner. Right now however, after the mind-awakening kiss they have just shared, it's all she can think about.

“It's okay,” Beca says, kissing Chloe lightly for good measure. “I was the one to initiate it.”

“I wasn't complaining,” Chloe says with a sly smile, pecking Beca's lips before she backs away, peering in the pan on the stove. “What's for dinner?”

“Beef teriyaki,” Beca quickly throws over her shoulder as she turns away to bend down and retrieve two beers out of her tiny refrigerator. She straightens and hands one to Chloe. “And your favorite beer.”

It rewards Beca with a gasp and a thorough kiss that leaves her lips tingling and her body on a high for more. She doesn't know how she's going to make it through dinner without pinning Chloe to the bed and having her way with her. The only thing keeping her at bay are the nerves prickling the bacl of her neck like tiny needles. “Honestly. The _best_.”

Beca grins cheekily, taking a sip from her beer as she turns towards the stove to stir the sauce. “How was your day?”

Chloe nods happily and jumps up to sit on the counter, legs lightly swinging as much as they can without bumping into Beca's given the tight space, and starts telling Beca about her classes and her assignments.

“My friends want us to go out with them, soon.” Chloe says with a smile. “They like you.”

“Sure,” Beca replies absentmindedly, covering the simmering sauce before turning back to Chloe, nudging her legs so she can stand between them. Shifting her weight to the tip of her toes, she kisses Chloe softly. “I'm happy you're here.”

“So am I, babe,” Beca isn't exactly sure when her heart will stop stuttering over Chloe calling her babe, baby or sweetie.

She didn't think she was one for pet names, growling every time Jesse called her anything but her given name.

She knows now it has to do with the person that calls her that and not the pet name itself.

“How was _your_ day?” Chloe asks after a stretch of silence, setting both hands on Beca's shoulders while Beca's loosely rest on Chloe's hips. Beca's demeanor stiffens before she can help it. She's not sure she wants to dive into it and tint the nice evening with her doubts and insecurities about her ability to make a career in music. “Becs?”

“Um, another label turned me down.” She eventually mumbles, breaking eye-contact because, if there's one thing she can't stand, it's the sadness in Chloe's eyes whenever Beca is going through something difficult.

It's been that way since they were kids, and it's not likely to change. Chloe feels it all and feels it deep, that it be her emotions or those of others.

“I'm sorry, Beca,” Chloe says quietly, her hand drifting from her shoulders to cover Beca's and wrap her fingers around hers. She raises one pair of hands to drop a kiss over Beca's knuckles. “I know it's easier said than done, but you have to be patient and keep trying.”

“Yeah, I'm not... I'm not so sure anymore.” Beca says under her breath, eyes fleeting once more. Chloe lets go of one of her hands to cup her cheek, tilting her face up to meet her gaze.

“It will. You're so talented, baby. You just need to allow people sometime to see that. When they do, they won't know what hit them.”

Beca blows out a breath and nods. Chloe is right. She _gets_ music. It flows through her body like the blood in her veins. Someone is bound to realize that at some point. “Thank you.”

Chloe smiles, leaning in to kiss her soothingly. “I love you.”

Warmth spreads in Beca's stomach, soon drifting to every corner of her body and chasing away the moody cloud above her head. “I love you, too.”

Grinning, Chloe presses her lips to Beca's nose this time, laughter bubbling up her chest when Beca's nose wrinkles in a grimace.

“Wanna choose something to watch while we eat?” Beca asks, stepping away to check on the food, not before giving Chloe another light kiss.

“Yep!” Chloe bounces off the counter and leaves the kitchen space to start setting up Beca's computer. She doesn't have a table (or space for any, really) or a couch so she usually ends up eating on her bed whenever she's home, which isn't often, since she spends a lot of time at Chloe's place, which is definitely bigger.

They could have decided to live together when Beca moved to New York two and a half months ago, but both reached the agreement that it would be better if they had their own place for a little while.

Beca plates their dinner, throws two dishtowels over her shoulder (she'd like her sheets to remain sauce-free) and walks to the bed, handing one of the plates to her girlfriend.

“Thanks, babe,” Chloe breathes out with an appreciative smile as Beca sets her own plate on her bedside table and goes back to the kitchen to grab two fresh beers out of the fridge. “This looks delicious.”

“Hopefully it tastes delicious as well,” Beca says with a somewhat nervous laugh as she settles down besides Chloe, noting that New Girl is their program for tonight. They eat in comfortable silence, snickering here and there at Schmidt's obsessiveness and Jess's awkwardness.

“You want more?” Beca asks at the end of the episode, eyeing Chloe's empty plate.

“I'm good. Thanks baby.”

Beca clears both plates and empty beer bottles, asking Chloe on her way to the kitchen if she wants another one. Upon Chloe's confirmation, Beca retrieves the last two beers from the fridge and sits back down on her bed, kissing Chloe's cheek before focusing back on the show.

Chloe's head eventually drops to her shoulder and Beca's hand edges up Chloe's leg to curl around her thigh, the position they often end up in whenever they watch something.

Chloe usually dozes off quickly, only this time, Beca doesn't want her to fall asleep. That kiss in the kitchen has sparked something in the pit of her stomach and the fire that ensued burns low, tentative flames reaching higher and higher with each passing moment.

She doesn't know if Chloe senses the growing blaze threatening to engulf Beca's entire being, if she gets the inkling from the way Beca's thumb keeps drawing patterns along the inside of her thigh or if she can hear Beca's thundering heartbeat.

She lifts her head at the end of the second episode just as Beca twists hers to the right, meeting Chloe's lips in a soft, short kiss. There's something different; a glint in Chloe's eyes when she looks at her that Beca has never come across before.

It makes her take a shaky inhale through her nose as Chloe's hand moves up to hold her cheek, tilting her head to the side to slant her lips across Beca's in a much bolder kiss than the one previously shared.

The angle is slightly awkward and pulls a strain on her neck, so, after carefully setting her computer out of the way, Beca shuffles to straddle Chloe's thighs. Chloe licks her lips, seemingly pleased with the move, her hands running up Beca's thigs to rest on her hips as Beca lowers her lips onto hers.

She loses track of time shortly after as they trade slow, patient kisses. Beca feels intoxicated, needing to kiss Chloe more than she needs air in her lungs. She only does pull away when her head gets dizzy from lack of oxygen, and takes a moment to breathe in and out slowly, resting her forehead over Chloe.

She chances a glances at Chloe, soon realizing how much of a mistake that was. The blue in Chloe's eyes is reduced to thin circles, eaten away by the darkness of her blown pupils. Her kiss-swollen lips are parted to accommodate her labored breathing and the sight alone has desire trickle down Beca's veins.

She dips in to kiss Chloe again, this time with a bit more force. Her teeth graze over Chloe's bottom lip, drawing a moan out of Chloe that makes the fire burst to something wild, desperate and uncontrollable. She soothes the sting with a swipe of her tongue as her fingers sink into Chloe's red locks.

Over the next minutes, Chloe's hands grow restless and are everywhere all at ounce; gripping her hips, dancing along the small of her back, hitching up her sides, around to run over her abs and finally toying with the hem of her top.

“Bec,” Chloe croaks out across her mouth, suddenly retracting her hands as if they had been burned. Beca takes a deep, collecting breath, but its cooling effect doesn't last long, especially when Chloe is staring at her with those half-lidded, lust-filled eyes that make her resolve quiver.

She wants to take that step. She wants to be with Chloe in every possible way.

“It's okay,” Beca whispers after a beat of going over what is about to happen in her head and coming to terms with it. She's a hundred percent certain she wants to make love to Chloe tonight, and for Chloe to make love to her. “Take it off.”

Chloe's eyes widen at the husky request, and she pulls away a little bit more, hesitation holding her features captive as she runs her eyes over Beca's face as though to look out for any doubt.

“I want this,” Beca finds herself adding with certainty. She kisses Chloe to mark her words, the moan that rings out rattling her from the inside. “I want to be with you.”

“Are you – ” Chloe shakes her head faintly, as if to make sure Beca's words do not belong to a figment of her imagination. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Beca replies without missing a beat. Another kiss is shared, longer and hungrier this time, chasing any doubt that Chloe might still be having as she responds ardently. “I need you. I don't want to wait anymore. I'm ready, if you are, too.”

She isn't sure how the words make it out of mouth without the hint of a stutter given how foggy her mind is starting to become.

Chloe gulps, and her eyes are still bigger than normal as she nods, tongue darting out to wet her lips before she hooks her fingers on both sides of Beca's top and lifts it over her head. Her eyes immediately drop to Beca's heaving chest and the navy lace encasing her breasts (no, she didn't plan this when she got dressed this morning, but she's pretty proud of her call), turning darker as seconds tick by.

“Hey,” Beca reprimands, laughing a hearty laugh as Chloe's hazy blue orbs find hers. “My eyes are up here.”

“I – yes.” Chloe swallows again, glazed eyes fleeing away as she blushes. “Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Beca assures her, throwing a wink in for good measure. “I'm just teasing.”

“Right.” Chloe shakes her head again. “Just, um, tell me if there's anything I'm doing that makes you uncomfortable or you feel like we're moving too fast. And I mean _anything_.” She emphasizes with another set of wide eyes.

“I promise,” Beca whispers, nudging her nose against Chloe's before she presses her lips to hers. “And, uh, ditto.”

Chloe giggles and nods once more, biting down on her bottom lip as she leans closer, getting rid of the distance between their mouths. They kiss for long minutes, slowly and tentatively, Chloe's hands rooted to their spot on Beca's waist, as though not daring to drift higher.

“Chlo,” Beca says through a light chuckle. She backs away just enough to catch Chloe's eye, and smiles reassuringly. “You can touch me, you know.”

“Right,” Chloe repeats, clearing her throat and eventually returning Beca's smile. “Sorry.”

Beca falters, the sight of a shy Chloe both unsettling and endearing. It speaks volumes of how much she cares about Beca and makes Beca's heart flutter in her chest.

“It's okay,” she echoes, resting a hand over one of Chloe's and giving her fingers a gentle squeeze before moving it back up to Chloe's jaw and lowering her lips onto Chloe's in a light, reassuring kiss. As their lips move against each other in a tender and patient ballet, Beca feels Chloe's fingers trail up the dip of her waist, moving in a feather-like way over her rib cage before her palm curls around her right breast.

Chloe's hand stills and so does Beca's breathing. A light, tentative squeeze pulls a moan low from Beca's throat, her hips driving into Chloe's when Chloe's thumb brushes over her covered nipple the following second.

“Okay?” Chloe pants out against her mouth, seemingly getting as worked up as Beca just from touching her. Beca nods, drawing a quick, jagged breath as Chloe goes through the same motion once more. Chloe's lips move on from hers to leave a trail of kisses along the edge of her jaw, just below her ear and eventually reaching her neck just as she switches focus to Beca's other breast.

Beca lets out a quiet curse, craning her neck to give Chloe better access as her lips wrap around her pulse point, pulling the skin lightly between her teeth before soothing the bite with the flat of her tongue.

“Chlo,” Beca murmurs throatily, her hands running down Chloe's sides and around her back. “You're wearing too many clothes. I want – I _need_ to feel you.”

She registers the shudder that travels Chloe's spine as if it were her own, and feels goosebumps pop up on her arms and chest, pebbling her skin.

“You need to let me up, babe,” Chloe says, giving her a sheepish smile. “I'm wearing a dress.”

“Oh, right.” Beca rolls off her to lie on her back as Chloe stands up to take the light summer garment off, then scrambles to unsteady feet. “Let me.”

Chloe's hands fall to her sides as her amused smile morphs into a genuine one. “Okay.”

Beca steps behind her and reaches out for the zipper, slowly dragging it down, mesmerized by the skin appearing inch by inch.

She wants to touch it, kiss it, run her tongue over it, bite it.

Her face turns red with the rush of warmth over her own thoughts.

She trails her hand up and gathers Chloe's hair, brushing it so it rests over her right shoulder. Stepping forward until she's right against Chloe's back, she lowers her mouth to press light kisses over Chloe's opposite shoulder, from where it meets her arm to the spot right below her ear.

Beca slides her hand under the short sleeve of Chloe's dress, mimicking her actions on the other side. With a little nudge from Chloe, the dress pools to the floor, leaving her in a light pink bra and matching panties.

Beca sucks in a quivering breath. She has seen Chloe in her underwear countless times over their eleven-year-old friendship, but this couldn't compare.

This time, she is allowed to look. This time she doesn't avert her eyes out of awkwardness. This time, she lets them run over every dimple and dip and freckle. This time, she takes it all in, and feels her fingertips tingle in prospect of running over Chloe's smooth and perfect skin.

“You're so beautiful,” she murmurs, lightly grazing her teeth over the shell of Chloe's ear.

Chloe whimpers, leaning back against her as Beca wraps her arms around her waist, pressing another kiss in the crook of her neck. She closes her eyes as they remain in this intimate position for a handful of seconds, both welcoming a moment to gather themselves.

Spinning around, Chloe kisses her softly and gives her a once-over. “You're the one wearing too many clothes, now.”

Beca chuckles lightly and moves away from her to pop the button of her jeans and roll them down. She loses her balance in her haste of getting out of them and almost tips over if not for Chloe seizing her arms to keep her upright. Chloe's chest shakes with laughter and Beca soon joins in, too, because she's the clumsiest person on earth and they both know that.

It led to many bruises over her childhood, and even a a broken arm when she was nine and tripped and fell. Chloe had drawn cool doodles over her cast when she came home from the hospital.

The thick atmosphere comes down a notch and a gush of air surges Beca's lungs as the nerves gradually peel off her body.

Sobering up, she carefully steps out of her jeans, pointing a finger at Chloe when she catches the strain in her cheek muscles that gives away her amusement.

“Stop laughing at me,” Beca grumbles, her own cheeks hurting from holding back a grin as she stands in her navy bra and boy-cut black underwear.

“I'm not laughing!” Chloe cries out, eyes as big as her smile.

“You're laughing internally, I can tell,” Beca fires back, eyes narrowed in a suspicious squint.

“Okay, now you're just being paranoid,” Chloe giggles, then steps closer to drape her arms over Beca's shoulders and kiss her cheek. “You're so cute.”

A stream of huffed grumbles leaves Beca's lips. Chloe knows she doesn't like being called cute, but does it every opportunity she has anyway. “Keep calling me that and you're not getting any tonight, Beale.”

“Oh is that so?” Chloe challenges with a quirked eyebrow. She leans to press her lips to the arch of Beca's brow, the tip of her nose, the corner of her mouth, down her chin and the column of her throat. “Should I stop, then?”

Chloe's warm breath sends a shiver rolling down her spine and Beca shudders a little, just enough for Chloe to feel it. Beca feels her grin against her skin.

“No,” she utters, tightening her hold on Chloe's waist. She inhales deeply through her nose, feeling the atmosphere shift once more as Chloe's darkening gaze finds hers. “Don't stop.”

Chloe nods once, guiding Beca to step backwards until the back of her knees hit the foot of the bed. She sinks in the mattress, watching with rapt attention as Chloe hikes one leg over her lap, then lowers herself across Beca's thighs.

Swallowing the sudden dryness in her throat, Beca locks her hands behind Chloe's back and leans forward to kiss the exposed mounds of her breasts, just above the lace lining the cups of her bra. Chloe's fingers thread through her hair as Beca's lips follow a path down to the valley of her breasts, then back up to reach her neck. She resists the temptation of leaving a mark and soothes her light bite before moving on up to capture Chloe's lips in a searing kiss.

Her hands travel up Chloe's smooth back, stilling over the clasp of her bra as she pulls away just enough to catch Chloe's eyes.

“May I?” she asks softly. Chloe nods, chasing Beca's lips into another kiss as Beca's fingers work on shedding her of the lacy barrier. Once it's loose, Chloe slips it off, blindly tossing it to the floor and not wasting any time in claiming Beca's lips again.

A some point through the kiss, Beca's hand runs over Chloe's ribs and slowly itches up to hold Chloe's breast in her palm. Much like Chloe did before, she grazes her thumb over her nipple, which pebbles under her touch, a chill rushing up her spine as Chloe lets out a soft, mewling sound. Beca pulls away to watch Chloe's lids fluttering shut in pleasure, her jaw falling open. Beca leans forwards slowly, sweeping her lips just above the peak, and, after another beat of hesitation, closing them around it.

Chloe's grip on her hair tightens as Beca moves her tongue over the rosy peak, tugging it into her mouth in a light sucking motion. A whimper bounces off the walls, Chloe's chest arching into her. Beca groans, wrapping her free arm around Chloe's waist to keep her from tipping backwards.

Pulling away, Beca rotates them in one swift motion, switching their positions so that Chloe is now the one sitting on the bed while she kneels on the floor.

“Smooth,” Chloe appreciates breathlessly, tugging Beca along as she shuffles to lie in the center of the bed, spreading her legs enough for Beca to lie between them as she braces her weight on her palms, positioned on each side of Chloe's head.

“Thanks,” Beca smirks, taking the time to study Chloe's features as she lies underneath her. She's aware their next-to naked bodies are pressed flush together and that with any movement, the sensations coursing through her system will be heightened by Chloe's warm skin brushing against hers.

She closes the gap between them to kiss Chloe languidly, sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip to wrap it around Chloe's in a deep kiss.

“You're really good at that,” Chloe whispers when they part for some oxygen and Beca smiles, resting her forehead against Chloe's as she regains her breath.

“Yeah?”

Chloe hums in affirmation, reaching up to catch a strand of hair which fell in front of Beca's eyes to tuck it behind her ear.

Beca's arms are starting to strain so she skips down, pressing a series of kisses on her way, to the column of Chloe's throat, down her chest where she makes sure to lavish Chloe's other breast with the same level of care, and eventually keeps going until she reaches Chloe's lower stomach.

A sharp inhale makes her still as she looks up to find Chloe staring down at her. Sitting up on her knees, Beca sheds her own bra, her face warming up instantly as Chloe's eyes drop to her bare chest. She covers it with her arm before she can help herself, not used to being so open about showing her body.

She knows Chloe is very comfortable with her own, while she's still working on that.

Chloe's eyebrow twitches in confusion and soon she is straightening, shuffling to her knees and sitting back on her heels. She kisses Beca softly, cupping the side of her face.

“You don't have to hide anything. I love every piece of you.” Chloe husks out, careful to enunciate every word as her thumb grazes Beca's cheek in a soothing touch. Beca gulps and, along with an exhale, lets her arm drop to the side, hand reaching out to grip Chloe's hip as she draws her into a light kiss.

“Lay back down?” Beca whispers when they part, her voice seemingly out of reach for now. She didn't expect to be the one to take control, first, but her need to pleasure Chloe is overwhelming.

Lips slightly parting in wordless surprise, Chloe nods, lowering herself on the mattress, her legs bent at the knees as Beca follows the movement and settles back on top of her, one hand by Chloe's head to hold her up while the other hovers uncertainly for a beat, before laying flat on her lower stomach.

“Can I – ” Beca closes her eyes briefly to get her rickety emotions under control. There are too many sensations strumming through her body at once; eagerness, lust, apprehension and thrill, all blended together in one giant web tangling around her heart and her lungs. “Can I touch you?”

Chloe remains silent, blue orbs boring into Beca's. Panic builds up in Beca's chest as she realizes she might be burning steps and moving too fast for Chloe's expectations. But then Chloe's fingers gently wrap around her wrist and guide Beca's hand lower, her gaze never wavering from Beca's as it skims over her underwear to rest between her legs.

A whimper rips from Beca's throat as Chloe hand covers hers, pressing Beca's palm against herself before letting go, running her hand up Beca's arm to curl around her neck and tug her down to meet her lips. After another stretch of hesitation, Beca moves her hand up and down experimentally, taken aback by the clear sign of arousal seeping through the thin layer of cotton covering Chloe's most intimate area.

Something strong, unlike she has ever felt before coils in the pit of her stomach and her thighs squeeze together as her own center pulses in prospect of having Chloe touch her in the same way.

“Are you okay?” Beca asks through a shaky breath after a few seconds spent going through the same mantra, eyes skimming over Chloe's features, acute for any sign of discomfort or dislike. “Am I... am I doing this right?”

Chloe nods several times, eyes sliding shut and back arching off the mattress as Beca dares applying a little more pressure. “Y-yeah. God, yes.”

Beca nods, leaning down to trade a few light kisses as she continues her ministrations, mostly guided by the delighted sounds coming out of Chloe's mouth. Her thumb comes down to draw a circle over her bundle of nerves, dragging a sharp moan from Chloe's mouth.

“Beca,” Her name is ripped from Chloe's throat as her hips press into Beca's hand in chase for more friction and Beca just about keels from the bolt of lust that travels down her whole length, resonating into her toes.

She frowns when Chloe's hands shoots down to wrap around her wrist, stilling her movements. “Hold on.”

“Shit. Was that not...”

Chloe cuts her off with a kiss that numbs any rational thought. “It was. Just... I want to go slow. And at this rate, I would have come.”

Beca's eyes widen almost comically she's sure, judging by the amusement flickering in Chloe's eye. “Oh.”

“It's okay, baby,” Chloe assures her, kissing her softly. Beca lets her shoulders drop, shedding the tension from them. “I've been wanting this for such a long time that my body is completely on overdrive and a lot more sensitive than usual.”

“I'm sorry.” Beca blurts, cutting eye-contact to stare at the comforter. “I thought I would be ready before that, but it's you and it's a big deal and – ”

“What?” Chloe's hand leaves her wrist to hike up and tilt Beca's chin. Beca meets her confused eyes timidly. “Becs, that's not what I meant.”

Beca frowns at that, giving in to the ache in her arms and moving off Chloe to settle on her side instead. Chloe's body stirs to mimic her position, her hand reaching out to lace their fingers.

“I've waited for so long to just... be with you. I wasn't... I wasn't lying when I said I've been in love with you since we were kids. It was disguised in my mind as friendly affection but... when I kissed you that night after you told me you wanted your first kiss to be nice, I...” Chloe pauses, gaze falling to their joined hands. “Something ignited within me, something that I had never felt while kissing a boy before and that's when I understood that perhaps it was for a reason. That maybe... I was into girls. It wasn't long after that that I also realized that I was attracted to you.”

Beca feels the air leave her lungs all at once, leaving her struggling for breath. They have somehow, over the three months they have been dating, never talked about this. Beca remembers the night Chloe came out to her, how she had wondered if that kiss had been the epiphany that led Chloe to figure out her sexuality.

“Why... why didn't you tell me before? When, when you came out to me? Or after?” Beca regrets the question as soon as it flies from her tongue. Had she been in Chloe's shoes, she knows she would have buried her feelings as deep as she could out of fear to ruin their friendship. Not to mention the bigger factor here; Chloe having to accept herself as who she is. Beca feels guilt seep into her limbs. “Sorry, I... forget I asked. It was dumb and selfish of me.”

“No, I... it's okay.” Chloe says, running her thumb over the back of Beca's hand in further reassurance. “I was too overwhelmed. I was so relieved that you were okay with me being gay, I was scared I would freak you out and – and lose you.”

Beca softens instantly. She tugs their joined hands to her mouth, brushing a tender kiss across Chloe's knuckles. “You would have never lost me.”

“I know that, now,” Chloe admits softly. “I just couldn't take the risk at the time. You were with Jesse and... I was still trying to figure out my feelings. It's only when I started to notice you looking at me differently and how your touches lingered longer that necessary that I started to think that maybe, possibly, you might feel the same way. It just took a good amount of alcohol to have the courage to tell you.”

Beca chuckles, remembering that night on Jesse's porch, her eyes gradually widening at each text that came through and led her closer and closer to what she had been wanting for almost a year back then. “I still cannot believe you told me over _text_.”

“Hey,” Chloe reprimands lightly, letting go of her hand to deliver a light pinch to her waist. “I was _terrified_.”

“I know. I get it,” Beca says in all earnest. “I'm glad you did, no matter how it was done. Those three months have been the best of my life so far.”

Chloe exhales slowly, eyes misty with raw emotion as they lock with Beca's. “I love you. I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's all because of you.”

Beca tries to swallow the emotions rising her throat. She lets got of Chloe's hand to hold her face, tugging her into a heart-melting kiss. “I love you, too. So much.”

Chloe lets out a barely-there whimper, chasing Beca's lips into a searing kiss that reminds Beca of the desire burning low in her stomach. Gripping Chloe's waist, she shifts onto her back to pull Chloe on top of her, swallowing her noise of surprise. The fact that they are both naked from the waist up has been cast to the back of her mind during their lapse, and the brush of Chloe's breasts against her own damn near carries her to the brink of insanity.

As their kisses pick back up in intensity, so does the throb between Beca's legs.

“Chlo,” she breathes out, breaking their kiss to compose herself. “I want – _no_ , I _need_ you to touch me. Like, soon. I think – I think I might burst if you don't.”

She doesn't care if that makes her sound vulnerable, or needy, or awkward, or all three. She's that desperate. Her mind has been wandering to that fantasy – of Chloe touching her like she sometimes touches herself – for almost a year now, and she's done waiting.

“Sorry,” Chloe speaks under her breath. “I wasn't sure if you were – ”

Beca's head shake makes her falter mid-sentence. She knows what Chloe is about to say. After eleven years of friendship, Beca prides herself in knowing Chloe's body language like the back of her hand. Well, most of it. Chloe's body's reaction and facial expressions when she experiences pleasure is still uncovered ground, but she intends on memorizing that tonight and many times down the road.

Right now, the flash of uncertainty tainted with worry flashing in Chloe's eye tells her she's afraid of doing things Beca isn't ready for, despite Beca insisting on that particular point a mere hour ago.

Her heart aches at how cautious Chloe is being. It's who she is; constantly concerned about people's emotions and well-being, and that won't change either. It's one of the traits that made her fall in love with Chloe.

“Hey, look at me,” she requests softly, waiting until Chloe does so. “I trust you. More than I trust anyone else in my life. I promise I will tell you if there's anything that doesn't feel right. K?”

She knows they have already agreed on that, but feels the need to repeat it.

A beat of silence and a lungful of air later, Chloe nods, shoulders easing the invisible weight of worry having settled on them. She holds up a finger, looking at Beca sheepishly. “Pinky promise?”

Beca laughs and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling. “You're such a dork.”

Nonetheless, she hooks her pinky with Chloe's, bringing their joined hand to her mouth to press her lips over her fingers. “Pinky promise.”

Beca smiles, eager to move past the insecure bit and get back to kissing, because kissing Chloe has, hands down, become her favorite activity over those last three months.

She whimpers at the loss when Chloe breaks away, her frustration soon forgotten the moment Chloe's lips start sucking on her pulse point with the undeniable intent of leaving a mark on Beca's skin.

The idea of Chloe marking her propels Beca's desire to a higher landing. Her hips move in their own accord, fusing up into Chloe's as Chloe releases the bit of skin, grinning smugly at her handy work.

“Seriously, Cho,” Beca starts with an embarrassing whine, abruptly cut off when one of Chloe's hand _finally_ skips down between their bodies and disappears between Beca's legs without the beat of hesitation Beca expected.

Chloe's mouth comes back down on hers, muffling the throaty sound that leaves Beca's as Chloe's deft fingers move gently against her. The sensation is so overwhelming that Beca has to break their kiss to draw in a gush of air.

Chloe certainly knows what she's doing and it's much, _much_ better than when Beca does the exact same thing to herself.

“Okay?” Chloe asks softly, watching Beca like a hawk for any sign of distress.

“Fuck, yeah,” Beca croaks out, encouraging Chloe to move again with an experimental roll of her hips. “Don't stop, K?”

“I won't,” Chloe promises, punctuating her words with a kiss. Her thumb brushes over Beca's clit a few times in slow succession, drawing a string of soft moans out of Beca, who traps her lower lip between her teeth to keep the following ones in. Chloe pauses for a second, cupping Beca's face with her free hand to kiss her. She grazes her thumb over Beca's bottom lip when they part. “Don't.”

“Huh?” Beca frowns, not sure what Chloe is referring to.

“Don't hold back. I love the sounds you make.”

Beca swallows, her body temperature now officially catapulted through the roof as Chloe's request rattle against her skull.

Chloe grins, resting her forehead against Beca's for a moment as her fingers stroke her gently, sparking off her arousal to the point where her underwear will no doubt be ruined if Chloe keeps going. “It's unbelievably hot.”

“Chlo,” Beca whimpers, shifting her hips once more.

“I could just come from hearing you say my name when I'm touching you. It's... better than anything I've imagined when I thought about us being together like this.”

Chloe's touch, added to the light slur in her tone and the words themselves make Beca shudder.

“Is it okay if I take them off?” Beca's eyes, which have slipped shut at some point in the last minute, fly open to see that Chloe is toying with the edge of her underwear, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

Beca nods, her heart suddenly hammering against her ribs.

“Words, Becs,” Chloe requests softly, hand stilling.

“Yeah. Yes. It's more than okay.”

Chloe nods, taking another pause before she goes down the length of the bed, dragging Beca's underwear down her legs and dropping them to the floor. She stands and shimmies out of hers, gaze locked with Beca, who takes a deep breath as she lets her eyes – shamelessly – roam over Chloe's length.

“Stop gawking,” Chloe teases as she nudges Beca's foot for her to make some room. She moves back on top of Beca, settling between her legs.

“I'm not gawking, I'm... appreciating.” Beca retort with a sly smile. “Can't blame me, have you looked at yourself in the mirror, lately?”

Chloe shakes her head, but her eyes are sparkling over the compliment. “Sweet talker.”

“Mm,” Beca hums, brushing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. “I love you,”

“I love you, too.” Chloe whispers, giving her another kiss before moving on to the edge of her jaw, peppering it with light kisses and skimming down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach. Beca's breath catches in her throat, wondering if Chloe is about to do what she thinks she's about to do.

Jesse has never gone down on her, and she wants Chloe to do it at some point, definitely, but not tonight. Being with a girl _that_ way is already a big-enough step for Beca.

Besides, they have a lifetime to try new things.

Chloe definitely senses her slight discomfort (or hears how fast her heart is about to beat out of her chest), masking her concern behind a gentle, understanding smile as her eyes meet Beca's briefly. She kisses her way back up, teasing one of Beca's nipples with her tongue while one of her hand massages her other breast. Beca's fingers sink into her hair as her eyes flutter shut, losing herself to the sensation of Chloe's lips around the sensitive area.

Beca feels another pull in her stomach, this time stronger and much more overwhelming when Chloe's hand leaves her breast to edge down, knowing damn well there is no barrier this time.

There's a pause in Chloe's movement this time around, however. She lifts her head from Beca's chest to ask her with her eyes if she can continue, the blue surrounding her dilated pupils adopting a darker shade when Beca nods firmly without even a millisecond of hesitation. She bends one leg at the knee, exposing herself a little bit more.

A small gasp escapes Chloe's mouth when she feels just how turned on Beca is. Her fingers glide past her lips and dip into her folds, settling into a light up and down rhythm over Beca to let her acclimatize to the sensation.

“Kiss me,” Beca requests, the need to have Chloe's lips back on hers just about as great as the need to breathe.

She cups Chloe's face with both hands, slanting her lips against hers in a feverish kiss. Chloe's thumb is back on her clit, drawing gentle, deft circles as her middle finger teases her entrance.

“Chlo,” Beca rasps out in a pant. “Inside.”

Chloe nods, locking eyes with Beca as she slips inside of her wet heat, stilling for a beat to study Beca's face. “This okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Beca stutters, tilting her hips forward to get Chloe to move. Chloe nods and kisses her tenderly, as she pulls out, only to sink back in the following heartbeat, setting a slow thrusting rhythm. Beca moans, rolling her hips into the contact. “Can you – ”

A gasp cuts through her sentence when Chloe's thumb moves over her tight bundle of nerves, matching the rhythm of her thrusts.

“Tell me what you need,” Chloe whispers, hovering above her. She reaches out to push Beca's hair away from her glistening forehead and kisses her tenderly.

“M-more, can you – ”

“Yeah,” Chloe murmurs, and Beca feels her walls deliciously stretch to accommodate the addition. She doesn't know what Chloe does with her fingers; if she twists, curls or wiggles them, but a blinding white light flashes before Beca's eyes as a strangled sound leaves her throat.

“Fuck.”

“Is that – is that better?” Chloe asks, slightly breathless as she picks up in momentum.

“Fuck.” Beca repeats, all other words in her registry seemingly nowhere within reach. She doesn't think she has ever felt this good, _ever_ . One of her hand claws at Chloe's hair, running over her scalp and threading through her soft curls, keeping her close. “Yes. _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Beca,” Chloe murmurs, dropping her forehead against Beca's. Her eyes are the brightest Beca has ever seen, almost translucent. Beca fights against the the droop of her eyelids, against the overwhelming need to throw her head back and give into the oblivion. She wants to watch Chloe watch her reach her forthcoming orgasm. “You feel incredible.”

“I – ” Beca cuts herself short to let the unbridled moan on the edge of her throat barrel past her teeth. “ _Chlo._ ”

“Are you close, baby?”

Beca nods several times, feeling something incredible build up in the pit of her stomach. Something that might just carry her away from any sense of coherence or rationality. “Y-yeah.”

Her back arches, pushing her hips into Chloe's fingers as her eyes flutter shut and one hand falls from Chloe's neck to grab a fistful of the sheets beneath her, simply to have something tangible to hold onto when she falls into oblivion.

“You're so beautiful,” she hears into her ear, but doesn't really register any of it at this point. Her mouth moves on its own accord against Chloe's in a sloppy kiss, the sounds leaving her lips sounding foreign as they boom against the walls of her tiny apartment. “Come for me, baby.”

Chloe's thumb circles her clit expertly and her fingers curl heavenly. Beca forces her eyes open as she cries out, the look of pure and unrestrained love reflected in Chloe's eyes being the missing piece to drive her over the edge. Chloe's name tumbles past her lips as her body freezes, as though suspended mid air for a measureless stretch of time.

Her body shivers with each wave of pleasure rippling through her, before it finally stills, slumping back into the mattress in exhaustion. She feels Chloe's hand gently stroke her down from her high before it withdraws, and then Chloe's lips are brushing light, soothing kisses over her neck and jaw as Beca tries to get the hectic rise and fall of her chest under control.

“You're okay,” Chloe whispers across her temple, brushing her lips over her glistening skin.

Beca sighs, shaking her head in leftover awe. “ _Fuck_.”

It lasted longer than she thought it would, considering how too far gone she already was from that first kiss in the kitchen, considering how good Chloe was at reading exactly what she needed to reach the edge.

“Yeah, you've said that quite a few times,” Chloe quips as she pops into her line of vision, smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, along with a mischievous glint dancing in her eye.

“Don't sound so smug,” Beca mumbles with a soft, blissful smile as she blinks dazedly. Chloe's grin only gets wider as she leans in to pepper Beca's face with light kisses, while Beca tries to bat her away. “Chloeee.”

Chloe apparently takes pity out of her, stopping her attack by pressing a final kiss to her cheek and rolling off her and onto her side. “Are you okay? Was that... okay?”

“It was... _damn._ ” Beca replies hoarsely, kissing Chloe for good measure. “You are amazing.”

Chloe giggles, cupping Beca's face to keep her close and kiss her again. “I love you so much.”

Beca closes her eyes, allowing the words to settle over like a warm blanket. “I love you, too.”

She doesn't know how much time they have exchanged these words over the span of an hour, but she doesn't care. It's a tangible, certain fact they can lean on when everything feels so new and foreign, like tonight.

Closing the gap between them, Beca kisses Chloe slowly, stirring her mind and body away from the numbing fog they seem to have been trapped in for the last five minutes. Her hand rests on Chloe's waist as she moves onto her side to mimic Chloe's position, her thumb brushing over Chloe's rib cage ever so often as her lips glide over Chloe's in a flawless mantra. Another spark lights up her body when Chloe's tongue tangles with hers lazily, their strokes sporadically broken apart by short intakes of air.

“You don't have to if you're too tired, you know,” Chloe tells her when their kisses grow more heated. “I can wait.”

“Nuh-huh,” Beca shakes her head, pulling back slightly to lock eyes with Chloe's as her hand stops on its journey to her breast. “I want to make you feel good. Unless you'd rather wait, and that's totally fine, too.”

“No. I...” Chloe lets out a shuddering breath. “I want to. I just don't want you to feel like you have to, or anything.”

Beca refrains from rolling her eyes. “Nonsense.” She tuts lightly, grinning up at Chloe. “Now, can I touch you?”

“Yes. God, yes. _Please_.”

“Okay.” Beca nods, the realization that she doesn't have as much experience as Chloe at this knocking her confidence upside-down. She puffs out a breath and shakes her head lightly to not dwell too much on that. “I, uh, I might need some pointers? Because it's... well, it's kinda new to me. And I want you to – to enjoy this, obviously.”

Blush blooms in her cheeks over how awkward she sounds, but Chloe thankfully doesn't point it out. Instead, she reaches out to squeeze Beca's fingers, looking at Beca with so much love and adoration that it steals Beca's breath away from her lungs.

“That's okay. Let's just... pick up from earlier when – when I told you to stop?”

Heat spreads in her stomach in a renewed wave of desire when images of Chloe with her eyes shut and her own name spilling out of her lips flash before her eyes. “Yeah. Okay.”

Claiming Chloe's lips with hers once more, Beca's hand resumes its path up to her breast, a tiny shudder hiking up her spine as she wraps her palm around the mound. It's smooth and full and fits perfectly in her hand; Chloe's nipple pebbling under a stroke of her thumb.

She wants to taste Chloe again, and doesn't waste any time doing just so as she lowers her head to flick and swirls her tongue over the hardened peak. Her hand skims down, following the curve of Chloe's waist and curling around her ass to tug her closer, guiding Chloe's leg to hook over her hip.

The slickness coating her bare thigh as Chloe's center presses against her makes her gasp and break from the kiss to seek Chloe's eyes. “You're...”

She doesn't know what to say; wet, drenched, soaked. The thought of saying those words out loud makes her flush crinsom.

“It's all because of you,” Chloe replies without missing a beat, a moan cutting through as she rocks against Beca, seemingly unable to resist the temptation. Beca's hand dig into the back of Chloe's thigh, encouraging her to come down harder. “Watching you climax earlier was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed.”

Beca makes a small noise from low in her throat at that. She presses her thigh into Chloe's, her body strumming from the high-pitched cry fleeing out of Chloe's mouth.

“Bec,” she whimpers, her hips jerking into Beca's thigh. “Touch me, _please_.”

The hoarse plea traps Beca's voice in her throat. She nods, peppering Chloe's shoulder and neck with light kisses as her other runs from the back of Chloe's leg to slide in between her own thigh and meet Chloe's slick heat for the first time. She inhales sharply and swipes her fingers over Chloe's lower lips a few times, getting familiarized with this new feeling and coaxing Chloe's reaction.

“Is this okay?”

“Huh-huh,” Chloe hums, eyes slipping shut as another moan frees itself from her throat, then a whine as she rolls her hips into Beca's fingers.

“Tell me what you need,” Beca murmurs into her ear, pressing two fingers to Chloe's clit and rubbing slow, tight circles over the bundle of nerves.

“Baby,” Chloe croaks out. “I need – I need you inside of me.”

Beca's body trembles with the shudder traveling her whole length. “In this,” she clears her throat to make sure her voice is still there. “In this position?”

Chloe nods. “Let's – let's try.”

“Okay.” Beca resumes her exploratory strokes, lightly teasing Chloe's center as she lifts her head from the crook of Chloe's neck to kiss her.

“Beca,” Chloe whines into her mouth, hips growing restless as they chase Beca's touch. “Stop teasing.”

“Sorry,” Beca puffs out a breath, stilling for a second or two as she seeks Chloe's eyes and holds her gaze. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Chloe tells her, eyes softening at Beca's cautiousness. “Thank you for checking, though.”

“Always,” Beca smiles, kissing her slowly as she gathers some of that slickness on her fingers and slides her middle one into Chloe's wet heat. Her heart skips a definite beat as she feels Chloe's walls grip her. “Oh, fuck.”

“Becs,” Chloe breathes out across her lips, shifting her hips as she wraps a hand around Beca's bicep and squeezes. Beca gets the message and starts pumping in and out of her, ignoring the slight strain of her wrist from the position. It doesn't really matter, especially when Chloe adds a raspy, “Yeah, just like that.” into her ear.

She now knows what Chloe meant when she told Beca she felt incredible when she was the one inside of her. Beca could nearly come again from this; from touching Chloe and listening to the sounds she makes.

“Should I – should I add another one?” she asks almost timidly, catching Chloe's tiny nod. So tiny she isn't sure it was there to begin with. She drops a kiss to Chloe's neck. “Words, Chlo.”

Chloe clears her throat and nods more firmly this time. “Yeah.”

Beca adds her pointer finger to the mix and sinks back in, curling them when she hits the deepest spot she can reach, retrieving them to do the exact same thing a second time, the motion ripping a guttural noise she has never heard before from Chloe's mouth.

Her arm is aching and she's not sure she will able to keep going at this pace and angle for long, and she wants to give her whole to carry Chloe to her release.

She pulls her hand away, much to Chloe's dismay, whose eyes fly open at the loss. “Can I – Can I try something?”

Chloe frowns lightly but nods. “Okay.”

“Roll on you back?” Beca asks softly. Chloe stirs onto her back, Beca following suit to lie on top of her, reaching out to grab the two pillows above Chloe's head. She sits back on her heels, slightly taken aback by how exposed Chloe is to her, her stomach fluttering at how comfortable they act around each other despite the fact that they are completely naked and vulnerable. Beca licks her lips, snapping out of her daze to smile up at Chloe. “Lift your hips?”

Chloe bends her knees and does as she's told, lowering herself once Beca's has positioned the stacked pillows under her butt. Beca hovers back above her, hands on each side of Chloe's head as she dips down to kiss her.

“Tell me if you don't like it, alright? It's just something I've read that should help with – with the angle.”

“Okay,” Chloe bites down on her bottom lip, reaching out to cup Beca's neck and run her thumb over the dimple in her cheek. “I trust you.”

Beca welcomes the surge of air flooding her lungs over Chloe's words and nods, mostly to herself for the boost of confidence. She kisses Chloe again, tongue darting out to sweep over her palate and tangle with Chloe's as her hand finds its sought destination. She circles Chloe's clit a few times, taking the time for her to acclimatize once more to her touch before sliding inside with purpose.

Chloe lets out a strangled noise as she arches off the bed and into her touch, swiveling her hips to meet Beca's confident strokes. “Yeah, that – that works.”

Beca grins, stifling a laugh as she presses her smiling lips to Chloe's, whose response is a bit sloppier than before. She seems to give up on kissing Beca back all together when Beca picks up the rhythm, and angles her face into the comforter as her hand finds Beca's biceps again, as though looking for something to hold onto to face the storm of sensations about to spin right into her.

“Don't stop,” Chloe cries out brokenly, her other arm slipping under the one holding Beca up to clutch at her back as she jerks against Beca's fingers. “I'm going to – ”

Beca's breathing falters as she takes in the sight before her, making sure to etch the image in her mind forever.

Chloe lets out a sharp gasp as she arches off the bed, her head rolling back into the mattress as her eyes flutter shut, mouth parted just wide enough to let Beca's name flit through.

“God,” she murmurs against Chloe's skin, burying her face in the crook of her neck. “You are incredible. You are so beautiful. I love you with everything I have.”

She feels Chloe's walls clench on her fingers as her body bucks into her before freezing completely, a throaty moan accompanying Chloe's climax. The pressure releases at the same time as Chloe relaxes back against the bed and Beca withdraws her hand, wiping her fingers on the sheet before rolling onto her side and tugging Chloe against her.

“I've got you,” she whispers tenderly, brushing her lips over the scar on Chloe's forehead, reaching out to push away the strands of hair sticking to Chloe's skin. “I love you.”

Chloe only whimpers, angling her head to the crook of Beca's neck as she breathes heavily. Comfortable silence settles over them as Beca runs her fingers up and down Chloe's arm soothingly, reveling in the way Chloe's heart beats against the side of her own chest.

She presses another series of kisses into Chloe's hair, whispering sweet nothings against her temple as Chloe's breathing gradually reaches a normal rhythm.

Chloe eventually lifts her head, cupping Beca's neck to tug her down into a kiss that Beca will probably remember forever.

A slow and loving, heart-melting kiss that scatters spikes of sunshine to every corner of her body and wraps her soul in a blanket of warmth.

“I love you.” Chloe murmurs, resting her forehead gently against Beca. Beca's eyes slide open to find Chloe's twinkling so brightly, as though all the stars left the sky and made a home right there in Chloe's cloudless blues.

Beca smiles and kisses her again, reciprocating the feeling against Chloe's lips.

“Are you sure this was your first time doing that?” she asks after a beat, her hand leaving Beca's neck to feather her fingers through her hair. “Cause... it was better than I would have ever anticipated. And I've been fantasizing about this for quite a while, trust me.”

“Yes,” Beca stifles a laugh. Part of her wishes she had been Chloe's first and vise-versa. Not girl, but first, _ever_.

The fact that they have plenty of time to make-up for that chases away the slight bitterness coating her tongue over that thought.

“And you've done research.” Chloe adds, looking up at her with a smirk.

“A little bit. I... I wanted to make up for my lack of practice with knowledge, I guess.” Beca shrugs and clears her throat, teeth tugging at her bottom lip. “And there's some stuff I want to try in the future. Not tonight, but eventually.”

Chloe blinks, looking slightly dazed (or turned on, Beca isn't sure) by that information, but eventually nods. “Okay. I'd like that, too.”

Beca dips in for a light kiss to Chloe's bruised lips. “You're staying the night, right?”

“Yes.” Chloe laughs. “I don't think I can move, even if I wanted to.”

“That good, huh?” Beca quips with a wicked wink.

“Get over yourself,” Chloe tuts, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. She sobers up the following second, slipping her hand into Beca's and lacing their fingers. “But yes, _that_ good. Better than anything I've ever felt before. I guess it has a lot to do with the fact that we know each other so well, that we trust each other that much and that we love each other to an incredible degree. It makes everything feel heightened, doesn't it?” Chloe smiles, reaching up to kiss Beca tenderly. “In a wonderful way.”

“Yeah,” Beca agrees quietly, amazed by how her heart soars in her chest, pushing against her ribs to accommodate the amount of love it holds for Chloe. Every cell in her body is humming at the realization that Chloe is the love of her life, her _it,_ her destiny. “It does.”


End file.
